


History Repeating

by FifiBray96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiBray96/pseuds/FifiBray96
Summary: Robert finally let's out what is bothering him about the saga going on around him.Just a missing scene that I'm sure we won't see.





	History Repeating

Aaron quietly closed the door to Seb’s room. He could hear Robert pottering around downstairs while trying to kill time until they eventually could go to bed. Aaron headed towards their bedroom, purposefully checking in on Liv on his way. 

Things had been awkward this evening after Robert’s little outburst, Aaron had escaped to the pub under the guise of finding out about Charity’s case but in reality he just needed to clear his head before they inevitably had to talk again about the weeks events. 

Absent mindedly he began to unpack his clothes from the suitcase left on the bed. He wasn't mad at Robert, he can understand why he's worried deep down no one wants to be without their mother. He was without his for a while and believe it or not as much as she drives him crazy, he can't be without her not now that he has her back. Rob on the other hand had the heartbreak of losing two mothers. Pat who Aaron knows he doesn't remember and Sarah whom the man misses every day. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Aaron turned around from his perch on the bed to face his husband. The body warmer from earlier was gone leaving the thin fabric of his top crinkled and slightly riding up on his tall frame. His hair was more disjointed than usual, a sure sign that his large hands had been run through it. 

“We talk remember. That's what we said when we got back together.” Aaron knew that he was repeating what Robert had said to him months ago after finding out about Liv’s alcohol problem.  
Robert went over to the other side of the bed. “I don't know what to say.” His hand went through his hair again. He sat against the headboard and curled up his legs, almost like a human ball. He seemed so vulnerable in that position so unlike the Robert he fell in love with that it was scary to Aaron. If anything it made Aaron worry more about what was going through his husbands head right now. 

“You could start with telling me how you are really feeling?” Aaron quirked his left eyebrow, trying the responsible adult routine. That's what he was going for anyway, it probably came out like a bad impression of his councillor. He watched as Robert took a deep breath, Aaron braced himself for what was to come, not quite sure what was coming next.

“I don't know, I don't know what I feel, I'm feeling guilty for running over Belle, I feel worse for not believing Liv for not being able to protect her. Aaron we could have died that day he was so close to getting away with it, what would have happened if you didn't turn up I could've killed Liv…. Our Liv who's too bloody gobby for her own good, but is also too bloody kind and selfless, I nearly killed her because it's my fault he did this I pushed him over the edge, I was the reason they were running. He nearly killed our Liv over me….” 

Tears ran freely down his face as all of the emotions of the past week finally came through. Aaron rushed over to him. “Rob none of this is your fault. You couldn't have stopped any of this. It was out of your control. And our Liv…” he placed his hands at either side of his face. “Look at me.” Aaron waited until Robert did what he asked. 

“Our Liv is fine, she's gonna be doing our head in, being an awful influence on Seb, they'll be as thick as thieves those two!” He knew that Robert thought the world of both Liv and Seb. 

“Aaron… What if it's…” Robert stopped and moved his hand towards Aaron's neck lightly checking for a pulse. Aaron nuzzled into the man's hand. It was something new that Rob had started doing since they got back together. He had never thought of asking why, just presumed that it was a show of affection. 

“What Rob? What if it's… what?” Aaron pulled on his husbands arm until he fell on top of him. Their two chests meeting together for the first time in weeks. 

“History repeating itself. If Rebecca is dead then how long will Seb have you?” Rob shook as he confessed his darkest fears. 

Aaron was slightly stunned by the admission. He hadn't made the parallel between the beginning of Robert and Seb's life. If Rebecca was Seb's Pat then he was Seb's Sarah. He rubbed the hairs on the back of Robert's neck trying to calm his fragile husband. Deep down he knew he could do nothing but try to hold his shaking husband close as he cried his heart out.  
“I don't know what will happen Rob but I will promise you I will always fight to come home to our family always.” he kissed the crown of his head. His own tears falling into the taller man’s head.

The two lay down tucked in each others arms. Rob turned to face his husband. He gently ran his hand across his partners face, “You know, I love you Aaron.” Aaron reached in and placed their lips together in a chaste peck. “I know, I love you too and I'm not leaving you alone anymore, your stuck with me from now on.” Robert smiled. “I can't think of anything better!” 

“Soft!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I'm relatively new to the fandom but if you would like to chat I am on tumblr sophietwin.tumblr.com . I'd love to chat with you all. 
> 
> Thanks Again for reading! :)


End file.
